The Breakup
by obliviatedramionemalfoy
Summary: The most talked about and the most controversial couple in Hogwarts has broken up. No one expected the break-up to happen so why did it happen? But who broke up with who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to writing this story and I would definitely love it if my readers would review my story as I would love your feedback and suggestions. I will try my best to have a schedule when publishing a new chapter but I hope my updating will be consistent. Please review and favourite this story as it would mean so much to me if you all , I hope all of you will enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed creating it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story as they are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

Draco Malfoy woke up with a grumpy start. He got up and got changed into his Hogwarts uniform and got ready for the day then went out of his room. As he was about to leave the common room, he looked at the door that was opposite his room.

 _Her room._

Draco sighed and trudged to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He was sure that she would already be there as he didn't hear her along his way out of their common room. As Draco arrived at the Great Hall, the room erupted with whispers from the students. Draco glared at the student population which led to them stopping their gossip. Draco took his usual seat next to Blaise at the Slytherin table and loudly banged his fist on the table in annoyance, startling Blaise slightly.

"Is it true mate?" Blaise asked as soon as Draco sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied, trying his best to sound nonchalant as he placed some toast on his plate. He already knew what Blaise was gonna ask him.

"Did she really break up with you?" Blaise asked once more. It was the rumour that all the students were talking about since Blaise went to the Great Hall and he wanted to know if they were true.

Draco let out a loud sigh and nodded. "She ended the relationship last night near the common room when she came back from dinner. We were quite loud so some students heard."

Blaise was surprised that it was actually true. They were very much in love. Even a blind person could see that they love each other. Blaise never really expected their relationship to end. The two were an unexpected match but they worked well together so it was a shame that their relationship was put to an end.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Draco asked his Italian friend.

"Over there." Blaise pointed at the Gryffindor table as he ate his cereal.

Draco's eyes followed the place where Blaise pointed and saw his ex girlfriend.

Hermione Granger.

She was staring at Draco with puffy eyes. Her nose was red and stuffy, her eyebrows were furrowed to show her anger, and her hair was simply put up in a messy bun. Many would think that the bookworm looked like a complete mess at the moment but Draco thought she still looked beautiful.

Hermione saw Draco looking back at her and hurriedly covered her face with a book, hoping he would lose his gaze at her. Draco simply stared at her and her poor attempt of hiding. Ginny Weasley came in the Great Hall and approached Hermione as she sat next to her.

"Have you and Malfoy broken up?" Ginny demanded, cracking her knuckles as she glared at Draco Malfoy over at the Slytherin table.

Hermione nodded, muttering a quiet 'yes' to the redhead as she shot a look at her former boyfriend. Hermione quickly held Ginny's arm as she knew she was going to Draco to give him a piece of her mind and Hermione didn't really want to add more drama into the situation. "It's not worth it, I'm alright." Hermione reassured her fiery friend.

Ginny looked at Hermione as if she grew two heads. "Okay? Hermione, you look far from okay. I mean no offence but you look like an emotional mess right now."

Hermione sighed. "I know but this break up has been worse than the one I had with Ron. Draco and I have been together since the war ended. It's been more than a year since we've been together and I truly don't know why he initiated a breakup. I thought we were fine and that nothing was wrong." she ranted.

"Wait, he broke up with you? I thought you broke up with him?" Ginny wondered.

"He broke up with me when he came to our common room last night. He asked me to step out the portrait hole with him then broke up with me. There were some shouting involved so I think that's how the students found out." Hermione explained.

"That's strange. Why would Malfoy go telling people around that it was you who broke up with him?" Ginny wondered.

"He's either done it so I would end up looking like the bad person or to make the females feel sorry for him." Hermione indicated as she stared at Draco Malfoy still staring at her while being surrounded by girls comforting him.

Hermione felt disgusted and quickly fled the Great Hall and went to the Potions classroom early. As much as she wasn't fond of the dungeons underground, it was better than Draco Malfoy staring at her while girls cooed at him.

Draco tried to dismiss the girls that were surrounding him as he realised that Hermione left the Great Hall. He tried following her but was stopped by Blaise.

"Give her some space mate. Wouldn't want to confront her while she's in that state. Things might get worse." Blaise explained as he firmly held onto my arm. Draco sighed helplessly as he realised that was a reasonable point and sat down, longingly looking at the doors of the Great Hall hoping that the Gryffindor would come back.

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story as they are all owned by J.K. Rowling :)**

Classes have begun and it was Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins. The students began entering the room and sitting down.

Hermione was the earliest to arrive in class and took the seat in the front of the room with Harry and Ron right behind her.

"Hello Hermione, can I sit next to you?" Neville asked as the seat next to Hermione was the only empty seat.

Hermione flashed Neville a smile and nodded. "Of course you can, Neville."

Professor Slughorn began the lesson as soon as everyone was seated.

Draco was watching the exchange between the two Gryffindors and glared at Neville. Blaise noticed Draco glaring at the Gryffindor male and slapped his arm in order for him to stop and listen to the professor who was talking at the front of the classroom.

"We are going to be working on a potion until the end of the school year. This is the final potion you will all brew this year and it's the hardest. I have assigned partners for this project based on your intellectual level and ability in potion making. This will lead to the strength of your potions to differ as the difficulty of making the potion is based on the potion's strength. I will call your names and you will sit next to your partner." Slughorn explained.

"Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley."

Ron sighed in annoyance while Pansy begged the professor to switch partners with someone else but the professor refused.

"You cannot change partners as you and Mr. Weasley have the same intellectual level and ability in this subject. Miss Parkinson, please sit next to Mr. Weasley." Professor Slughorn instructed. Pansy swallowed her pride and reluctantly sat down next to Ron.

"Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini."

"Not bad." Blaise said as he sat down next to Harry without complaining.

Professor Slughorn called most of the students in the class and paired them up, only leaving Hermione, Neville, Hannah Abbott and Draco without a partner.

Hermione had a very bad feeling on who he partner will be.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The classroom immediately filled with whispers as the professor called out the pair.

Hermione inwardly groaned. Of all the people she gets paired up with, she gets paired with the boy who broke her heart.

Draco's eyes widened. It was an honour to be paired with the brightest with of her age. After all, Draco was second in their year. This project also given him a chance to talk to Hermione about their past relationship.

The pair sat down next to each other, not saying a word to each other. Both of them could feel multiple pairs of eyes trained on them and both are getting annoyed. Hermione chose to ignore it but Draco ended up glaring at his classmates.

"Now that leaves us with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. As you are all paired up, the potion you are brewing is a potion that allows the drinker to say whatever they are thinking. It is often compared to Veritaserum, which is a potion that forces the drinker to say the truth. The potion you are brewing makes the drinker say exactly what they are thinking for a specific amount of time. The amount of time the potion has an effect on the drinker depends on its strength. No one will be brewing in today's lesson as you all will be researching about the potion with your partner. I will be expecting you all to hand in a roll of parchment about the potion tomorrow. Please get started." Slughorn instructed.

"Granger." Draco drawled. This potion was going to take months to brew and the Slytherin did not want it to be awkward with the Gryffindor.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied. She was going to do her best to ignore the Slytherin but being partnered up with him the day after they broke up really did not help the situation at all.

The two did not speak for the rest of the lesson and just focused on doing their research on the potion they were brewing. As soon as the lesson ended, Hermione rushed out of the classroom and headed to Transfiguration.

Draco headed out of the classroom until his arm got held back. Draco turned around and saw Harry. _Of all people, it had to be Potter._ Draco thought as he rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco demanded as he swung his arm in attempt for Harry to let go.

"It's about Hermione. Are the rumours true? Did you break up with her?" Potter rambled.

"What do you mean I broke up with her? She broke up with me!" Draco exclaimed.

"But that's what Hermione told us when she went to the Gryffindor common room last night." Harry explained.

"She went to your common room?" Draco asked, surprised. That explains why he didn't hear her on his way out of the Heads common room this morning.

"She came in crying while Ron and I were playing exploding snaps. We're not used to seeing her cry, so it proves how much this affected her." Harry said.

"But why would she be crying and so distraught if she was the one to break up with me?" Draco asked, confusion etched along his face. This didn't make any sense.

Harry sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, haven't you been listening to me? Hermione rushed in the Gryffindor common room late at night telling Ron and I that you've broken up with her. Apparently she caught you and Parkinson snogging in the hallways but she kept quiet about it until you told her you wanted to break up." Harry spoke.

"What? Potter believe me or not, but that has never happened. I was at the common room right after dinner ended and I didn't even see Hermione on my way out of the Great Hall. I would never cheat on Hermione with Parkinson." Draco reasoned.

Harry could see the sincerity in Draco's eyes and chose to believe him. "Well if it wasn't you who broke up with her, then it was her who broke up with you." Harry uttered.

"Yes, she came back to the Heads common room quite late after dinner. She asked me to step out the portrait hole then asked for a break up which turned to a screaming match between us, which the other students ended up hearing." Draco explained.

"That's weird, Hermione said the same thing only it was you who asked for the break up." Harry replied.

"Potter, trust me on this but I did not break up with Hermione. I don't even have a reason for breaking up with her! We were perfectly happy so I truly don't know why she initiated a break up. Well Potter, I best be going now." Draco said as she nodded at the Gryffindor and left.

 _If it wasn't Hermione who broke up with me, then who did?_

 **Review! I'd love to know what you think about the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic and the Harry Potter world as they are all owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

A few hours have passed and classes have ended. Draco Malfoy rushed out of the Charms classroom to find Hermione. Knowing the bookworm, she's going to be found in the library.

Draco created a disruption hurriedly entered the quiet space while receiving a glare from Madam Pince. The Slytherin took no notice to the staff member and continued running around the building but stopped when he found Hermione in _their_ spot near the back of the library _._ The two of them would often be found in that spot as it was the quietest part of the library. This is where the two would meet up during lunch or when classes ended to have some quiet time. Draco remembered looking at Hermione with affection as he would absentmindedly twirl a strand of her hair around his fingers whenever Hermione studied or read a book. It had been a routine for Draco to come to the library after classes. Draco sighed as they would never be able to do that again due to their very confusing breakup.

"Did you need something, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. Draco didn't realise he was staring at the brunette for a while for her to realise he was there. He really wanted to tell her about what Potter mentioned to him earlier but Draco didn't want to ask Hermione about their breakup as it has barely been 24 hours since it happened. Draco thought hard, thinking of a reasonable excuse to tell the witch in front of him.

"Erm... oh! Uh, the potions homework. We didn't get to finish it all and I was hoping we could finish it off before dinner begins. May I sit here?" Draco asked.

Hermione hesitated for a short while but nodded her head. "Of course." she said as she took out the book they were using earlier in class to finish off their short essay about the potion.

Hermione shifted awkwardly as Draco sat across her and took out his parchment and quill and began to write. Hermione pretended to write more lines on her parchment even though she's already finished her parchment and written an extra parchment worth of research. She didn't know why she didn't just hand Draco the book she used for research instead of letting him sit with her to complete his work. As she pretended to write more lines, she took this as an opportunity to sneak glances at the Slytherin only to find out he was already staring at her.

Draco realised he got caught and faked a cough and turned his attention back to his work while Hermione blushed ever so lightly. Hermione stored her parchments in her bag and took out a book for light reading instead.

Draco realised she was already finished and panicked. "Were you finished with the research? Would you like the book back? If you want I can just look for another book to use for resear-" Draco rambled but was cut off by Hermione.

She shook her head at the blonde with slight amusement as he's never been this nervous around her before. "It's alright, dinner starts in half an hour. I trust you'll be finished by then?" she asked.

Draco nodded and frantically wrote on his parchment with shaky hands. _What was happening to him?_ He's never been this nervous around Hermione before.

They were both quiet for a while and Hermione took her attention off the boom she was reading and noticed that Draco was having difficulties writing on his parchment as his hands were shaking. Hermione didn't know what possessed her to do this but she placed her hand in Draco's free hand. "Are you alright? You seem nervous, you're hands are shaking a lot." Hermione inquired.

Draco froze and dropped his quill, causing the ink on the tip to smudge on the crisp parchment but Draco took no notice. His full attention was on his and Hermione's hands lightly entwined with each other.

They both stared at each other while Draco was slowly leaning towards her face while Hermione closed her eyes but was soon interrupted by Neville who accidentally dropped a book off a shelf near the spot where the Slytherin and Gryffindor were seated. Hermione realised what happened and quickly tore her hand off Draco's and flushed red with embarrassment. Neville realised that he disrupted the two and muttered a quick sorry and rushed away from the scene. Draco softly cursed under his breath at Longbottom for ruining the moment. Hermione quickly recovered from the shock and hurriedly packed her things away and fled the library not realising that Draco still had her book.

•••••••

Draco quickly finished up writing his research and packed his things and went to the Great Hall to get some dinner. He sat on his usual spot next to Blaise then grabbed some food. His piercing grey eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and spotted Hermione, with cheeks still lightly red as she ate dinner next to Potter.

As she felt someone staring at her, Hermione looked up from her food and looked at the Slytherin table and caught Draco staring at her. It was like breakfast all over again as he wouldn't stop staring. Harry noticed the exchange and lightly bumped Hermione's elbow with his elbow in an attempt to get her attention.

"You're staring at Malfoy again." He pointed out. The sexual tension between the two was so thick you can cut it with a sharp knife.

"I can't help it Harry. Just a day before, we were as sweet as a couple can get and now we're barely speaking. I don't even understand why we broke up in the first place" she ranted. "And... and I honestly don't know why I did it but I held his hand in the library just a few minutes ago and we almost kissed." she added as she buried her head in her hands.

Harry lightly grinned at the brunette. It has only been a day since the two have broken up and they're already back to flirting with each other. Harry wasn't Malfoy's biggest fan at the beginning of their relationship and often persuaded Hermione to end things with him as he reminded Hermione of the things that the Slytherin has done. Hermione didn't listen to him and continued the relationship with Malfoy. It took Harry a while to warm up to the blonde but he's realised how happy he made Hermione, and that's all that matters.

Hermione let out a sharp inhale and dashed to Ginny on the other side of the Gryffindor as she saw Draco sauntering to the Gryffindor table. Draco raised an eyebrow at his ex girlfriend as both boys chuckled as Draco sat next to Harry.

"I need help courting Hermione again." Draco said, swallowing his pride. Harry was surprised at what Draco said as he never expected him to ask for help from anyone, especially from him. Draco saw the confused expression on the Gryffindor's face and sighed. "I don't know if she already told you about this but before dinner, we did our Potions research together then she held my hand in the library and we almost kissed and since that, I don't want anything else apart from being able to kiss her again." Draco ranted.

"She told me about what happened in the library and she was quite embarrassed and kept covering her face. But sure Malfoy, I'll help you since I know how much you care about Hermione. But if this happens again, I won't help you anymore." Harry replied. Happiness and gratitude filled Draco but tried his best to conceal it. He was going to get Hermione back and he could not be any happier. He shook Harry's hand and rushed back to the Slytherin table.

"What's got you so worked up?" Blaise asked his blonde friend. Draco was never this happy and energetic and it was a strange sight, especially since he was grumpy the whole day.

"Potter's going to help me get Hermione back!" Draco exclaimed happily. Draco stared at Hermione who was laughing alongside Ginny Weasley. What he didn't expect was Hermione catching his stare and lightly smiled back. Draco smiled genuinely.

 _He had to get Hermione back._

 **Please review! It means a lot to me to know your feedback :)**


End file.
